<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nowhere to Run by TheSunnyMoonchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500963">Nowhere to Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyMoonchild/pseuds/TheSunnyMoonchild'>TheSunnyMoonchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Gen, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyMoonchild/pseuds/TheSunnyMoonchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrust into an unknown world with no knowledge of what is happening.<br/>Technoblade is forced to discover who he really is, what his past self ran away from and how to get home.<br/>If home was even a real place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nowhere to Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dave had always viewed himself as an atheist. However, staring at the never-ending darkness, he was seriously considering if he had been sent to hell. Because he knew for sure, this wasn't Earth. His surroundings had no end and no beginning, yet it felt like a cage without a lock.</p>
<p>Looking around, Dave frowned before asking into the void. "Hello? Is anyone there?" </p>
<p>Unsurprisingly, nobody responded.  'Am I dreaming?' He thought before pinching himself. It didn't wake him up. Frowning, Dave scratched his head and he tried again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Voice Confirmation]</p>
<p>[-----]</p>
<p>[Loading-.-.-.-]</p>
<p>[Awakening Chat]</p>
<p>[Awakening Servers]</p>
<p>[Loading-.-.-.-]</p>
<p>[Welcome Back Home Technoblade]</p>
<p>
  <em>Technoblade? Technoblade? Techno? He's back? He's back? He's back! BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! laaame. it's been a while. TECHNOOOOO!! there's something wrong. Techno is back POGGG. Break is over. Technolate. Pog! Technolate. it's been a while. Technolate. E! Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The different voices grew inside Dave's head. Dave groaned as he quickly used to the new but familiar voices in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Transfer to the Servers will soon begin]</p>
<p>
  <em>Let's Goooo. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. Technolate. there's something wrong. something wrong?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you? Where am I?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[We are Chat.]</p>
<p>
  <em>We are Chat. We are Chat. We are Chat. We are Chat. Technoforget? We are Chat. We are Chat. Memories gone? Techno doesn't remember who we are? Technoforget? Memories gone? Technoforget? Chat sad. :( :( Technoforget? How? Chat help??</em>
</p>
<p>[We are your helpers, watchers, and your gift.]</p>
<p>[At your command and usage at any time.]</p>
<p>[...]</p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>[You a currently in the Void, Soon you will be transferred into the Servers]</p>
<p>
  <em>Servers? Technoforget? Hypixel! Hypixel! Hypixel! Hypixel! No, Techno has no memories, Techno will die. Techno die? TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES! TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES! TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES! TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES! Hypixel? No! Servers? Servers? New World? New World? First World? Tommy's World? Tommy's World? Philza's World? DADZA! DADZA! CHAT FOCUS, WORLD? New World? New World! New World! New World! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Servers? World? What in the world?' Frowning, Dave clenched his fists. Starting to feel stressed out, Dave pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. Then he took a very long deep breath and slowly asked. </p>
<p>"How do I get back home?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>
  <em>Home? Here home? Home? Home? Home? Fake Home? Home here? Home! Dadza! Dadza! Dadza!</em>
</p>
<p>[You have been chosen again to represent a God, and in a way yourself, so the idea of returning back to your world will not be available until you win and complete the game]</p>
<p>[And chances of that happening are very low…...]</p>
<p>
  <em>Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget! Technoforget!</em>
</p>
<p>[without your memories.]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not being able to contain the anger and bewilderment that was made from the sentence, he shouted."Then what about my family, my life, everything I have back on Earth! You think I'm just going to be dragged into this game thing, and what do you mean by memories?" His voice echoed into the void.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>[Earth's time has been paused. If you return to your home, time will return, and nothing will be lost.]</p>
<p>[However, unwillingness to play in the game will result in the termination of your world]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyes widened at the statement. Shocked, he mouthed a shaky. "What?"  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Please comply and win the game]</p>
<p>[.....]</p>
<p>[.......]</p>
<p>[.........]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Entering the Servers]</p>
<p>[Entering New World]</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still reeling from the shock, Dave was not ready for the sudden movement and light that greeted him. Quickly he covered his eyes, and tried blinking to get used to the sudden brightness. One his eyes were used to the brightness, Dave was greeted with a beautiful sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Breathtaking was one word to describe the sight he was seeing. The golden skies above him were mixed with white. The color blended well with the white grass field that covered the floor, seemingly stretching for hours. In irregular spots, golden trees grew with their golden roots above the ground. Dave stared at the scenery, feeling a weird connection to the sight. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"......Technoblade?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you or reading.  I'll check on this later and if I don't hate what i wrote, I'll update it. I'm writing this at 3 am so the grammar isn't the best and the way I write isn't the best. So sorry about that.</p>
<p>im editing it sry if it pings you, im changing it to fit a better style, im still wondering if i should update or leave it as a oneshot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>